Estrelas Cadentes
by pandohra
Summary: 5 anos após a morte dos dourados um novo inimigo surge vindo do espaço, com ele também novos aliados, um segredo divino e uma guerra. Fanfic de fichas, Saint Seiya e Sailor Moon.
1. Prólogo

Estrela Cadente

Observações: nenhuma das obras usadas como tema é de minha autoria, esses textos não possuem fins lucrativos, as fichas também não são de minha autoria e pertencem a suas respectivas autoras, a utilização das mesmas foi feita com a autorização das mesmas que enviaram os dados de livre e espontânea vontade. Desde já agradeço o envio das mesmas.

Essa é uma fanfic que eu estava querendo escrever a um tempo, mas que ficou maior agora com o desejo de vê-la: finalizada, lida, comentada e questionada.

Sua temática inicialmente é livre, tendo por base das personagens das fichas o estereotipo de sailor moon, que não me pertence. E o cenário de Saint Seiya, que também não me pertence.

Segundo o modelo de fichas abaixo as pessoas interessadas, homens e mulheres, jovens e crianças, adultos e idosos, podem participar da mesma com uma personagem fictícia utilizada com sua permissão nesta obra de fan para fans.

Caso este texto inicial esteja muito chato, bom, é apenas para introduzir uma dramatização na obra e nada de mais.

Eu gosto de ser dramática.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

E como se a paz tivesse novamente recaído sobre o mundo, as pessoas dormiam tranqüilas em suas casas. Não havia nada que pudesse explicar as coisas estranhas que não tardariam a ocorrer naquela madrugada de Agosto e que com toda a certeza poderia mudar a forma como muitas pessoas vêem o mundo.

Uma estrela é uma chama de esperança que arde nos corações humanos, entre os apaixonados são símbolos de amor e compaixão, de ternura e de afeto, crianças e animais ¹ acreditam que elas podem ser manifestações físicas de pessoas já falecidas.

Para a ciência, uma estrela é um astro rei, capaz de iluminar planetas e responsável pela vida de plantas, animais, e consequentemente pessoas.

Uma estrela também pode representar a vida de uma pessoa ², e dessa forma estrelas cadentes é a representação física e real da movimentação de uma pessoa.

Uma constelação é um conjunto de estrelas, que geralmente formam símbolos no céu. A representação mais comum delas é chamada de Zodíaco. Algumas pessoas acreditam que o zodíaco pode definir o padrão de comportamento das pessoas.

Outras pessoas acreditam que elas também possuem uma representação física muito mais próxima do que o simples espaço cósmico inatingível, essas mesmas pessoas também acreditam que alguns seres humanos são capazes de irradiar uma energia tão poderosa capaz de mudar o mundo.

Infelizmente essas prováveis pessoas estão mortas.

¹ - em sailor moon stars um garotinho fala disso; em rei leão essa história também se repete.

² - isso também é descrito em sailor moon, pelo Taik.

*/*

Não vou dizer que a minha vida seja perfeita, quero dizer: eu vou à escola, vou ao shopping com as minhas amigas, posso ver meu namorado antes e depois de ele ir à faculdade. Mas às vezes sinto que falta alguma coisa, alguma coisa muito maior do que eu mesma, ou que todo o mundo ao meu redor.

Tem dias que quando eu caminho pela rua, voltando das compras para minha mãe, na mercearia perto de casa, tomando um simples sorvete de casquinha, olho para as vitrines que refletem a minha imagem e vejo uma pessoa triste e vazia. Tem outros dias que quando estou no banho, sentada na banheira de água quente e espumosa, minha mente se esvazia por completo e imagens estranhas me provocam choro e medo.

Tem dias que eu realmente penso que a minha gata pode entender o que eu digo.

Minha vida é uma completa soma de dor e solidão, puro tormento desde a partida deles, tão jovens e queridos, me dói à lembrança do sacrifício que fizeram.

De manhã eu vou ao trabalho, sou responsável pela reforma que algum dia, no futuro será responsável por proteger as novas gerações que ficaram naquele lugar. Também vou ao hospital para ver como _ele_ anda diante do tratamento, mas também é doloroso vê-lo, _vê-los_, assim como é doloroso ficar sem noticias.

Como uma menina mimada e fonte de grande interesse da mídia, faço as vontades do mordomo: compras, jantares em restaurantes caros com pessoas desinteressantes, viagens para lugares paradisíacos e pequenos eventos de grande porte social.

Às vezes eu queria apenas que eles soubessem o que eu sou de verdade, e poder finalmente viver a minha vida em paz.

Serena e Saori nunca se encontraram mesmo morando no mesmo país pelo menos a maior parte de suas vidas. Serena é Serenity, uma das deusas da lua. Saori é Atena, a deusa da sabedoria.

Ambas são irmãs por parte de um poder oculto e escondido dentro delas pelo cosmo, ambas mesmo que de modos diferentes possuem uma grande responsabilidade diante do planeta onde vivem Atena pela paz diante dos conflitos familiares, e Serenity pelos conflitos externos, trazidos até o planeta pelo próprio cosmos.

Seus problemas e responsabilidades através das eras nunca interferiram diretamente em qualquer aspecto da vida uma da outra, na verdade suas partes mortais raramente sabem da existência uma da outra. Mas este é um ano especial, cheio de magia, poder e principalmente problemas.

Enquanto ambas seguem suas rotinas comuns, no espaço uma onda de novas possibilidades se encaminha para o sistema solar a passos largos ³. Essa nuvem de poder incomparável carrega oculta em seu interior a semente de uma história antiga, esquecida pelo tempo, mas não pelo espaço. E parece que o espaço agora quer trazê-la de volta para o tempo atual, em forma de uma guerra especial.

Uma guerra com reflexos no mar e na terra, até em lugares onde não entram luz alguma e a esperança está presa, sussurrando gritos de terror em uma masmorra escura.

³ - se é que nuvens cósmicas possuem pés. É só uma piadinha.


	2. Capítulo I,  Nasce um grande vilão

Capítulo 01

Santuário de Atena – Grécia – Um ano antes da história atual.

Ela observava a tudo com olhos de águia, não era apenas por função, aquele olhar atento que cobria vagarosamente toda a extensão do espaço abaixo de si estava carregado de orgulho, respeito e principalmente de afeto.

Estava desperta já a algum tempo, não havia porque ficar mais escondendo aquele persentimento, não era tão boa quanto as outras nesse quesito, era também sua primeira vez naquela situação, mas tinha plena consciência de que algo estava para ocorrer. Permitiu que seus cílios longos e muito negros repousassem levemente sobre o rosto, um longo minuto em que fixou sua mente em sua próxima ação.

Levantou-se finalmente para caminhar em direção a saída, havia uma coisa a tratar, importante, talvez a mais importante de toda a sua vida até então, e provavelmente definiria o futuro de sua relação com todos ao seu redor.

Tinha de ver Saori Kido.

Saori não era apenas a reencarnação de Atena, a deusa da sabedoria, ela também tinha uma sabedoria muito pessoal e que não podia ser confundida com a sabedoria de uma deusa, ela também tinha um grande respeito e uma grande responsabilidade, não apenas por todos os que viviam além da floresta, na vila local como também queria novamente a confiança das pessoas que vivam naquele novo espaço sagrado.

Tinha de concordar que se não fosse por ela muitas coisas não teriam ocorrido dentro do santuário das amazonas, as reformas foram bem rápidas graças a sua ajuda financeira e a tecnologia da corporação que ela controlava permitia-lhe proteger e cuidar muito melhor de suas meninas. Mais até do que conseguiria com seus poderes. Ficava feliz de pensar dessa forma.

Enquanto descia a escadaria de seu templo, podia ver o explendor do sol em seu alvorecer, o santuário construído em torno da vila das amazonas era uma construção imponente e rochosa, na encosta montanhosa que mesmo a sombra da grande montanha central da ilha era a visão perfeita do símbolo ostentado pelas amazonas.

A lua.

Mesmo com suas amazonas encontrando sua força em outro lugar, Saori não pareceu abalada em sua confiança de que algum dia as coisas poderiam ser melhores entre elas, as vezes acreditava que sua mestra pensava da mesma forma, mas era cabeça-dura de mais para aceitar tal pensamento vindo da jovem.

Descia de seu templo, na escadaria da casa de peixes, não era parecida com a do santuário de cavaleiros, nem mesmo lembrava as rosas perfumadas que cresciam naquele lugar, mas os degraus rústicos que com o tempo foram construídos e talhados pela mão daquela que seria treinadora da atual guardiã mantinham viva a chama da esperança que irradiava nos corações das mulheres que viviam ali.

O próprio templo não possuía pilares, pelo contrario, era apenas uma escura caverna, entalhadas nas laterais mensagens de força e símbolos de poder, uma caverna é uma fortificação bem mais interessante que casas extremamente altas que poderiam ruir ao menor sinal de explosões cósmicas.

Sorriu para a escuridão.

Entrando no templo ela caminhou por alguns instantes, tochas se acendiam enquanto ela passava, não fazia mais diferença, há muito não temia a escuridão, pelo contrario ela parecia acolhedora e reconfortante.

Em uma parede esquisita cheia de buracos com formatos ela inseriu um pingente, a rocha respondeu com um ruído metálico interno, girando e chiando como uma engrenagem. Por fim abriu-se uma porta na escuridão, havia uma sala interna, pequena de metal, um espelho refletia sua imagem: os cabelos verde-musgo escorriam pelo manto, estava cansada de ver a expressão de seus olhos cobriu o rosto com o capuz e entrou no local.

Apertou o botão com o símbolo de um cavalo, o elevador fechou e desceu 13 andares abaixo, em um nível abaixo da terra.

* * *

><p>Nebula – Galáxia de Andrômeda – Aproximadamente um ano antes da época atual<p>

_Nebula o novo mundo._

_ Azul e tão grande quanto a Terra, o planeta na verdade é o dobro do inútil planeta da princesa da lua, só que com metade da população global, e o melhor de tudo, apesar dos avanços tecnológicos e da inteligência superior a da maioria dos terráqueos, eles são um povo pacifico._

_ Nebular como se intitulam o povo que nasce nesse planeta, é simples, de costumes e relações, desde sua forma de nascimento controlada, até sua forma politicamente correta de viver, convivem pacificamente os membros de raças e até mesmo com especies diferentes da sua._

_ Em outras palavras uma chatice total._

_ Mas tudo bem, aqueles que pensavam que eu desistiria assim tão facilmente realmente não me conhecem direito._

_ Eu sei de tudo o que se passa aqui e ali, posso ver as coisas que no momento acontecem lá longe, em outra galáxia, no mundano planetinha azul. Pobres tolinhos aqueles que um dia acreditaram que eu desistiria dela. _

_ Ela, perfeita e intocável, pura como um raio de sol em manhã de primavera, os olhos ainda mais brilhantes que os de Vênus, seus cabelos cor de noite, sua pele em tom de leite e seu doce sorriso virginal. _

_ Pobres tolos aqueles que pensavam que alguma coisa ou alguém poderia me separar dela, o meu plano e simples, esse mundo e o outro não perde por esperar e essas pobres, inocentes e tolas criaturas iram me ajudar._

_ Mais uma vez._

Era uma tarde comum, em um dia comum, uma semana onde todos haviam trabalhado para sua sobrevivência e a sobrevivência daqueles que dependiam de si.

Os animais foram alimentados, os sonhos das crianças floresciam enquanto a estrela finalmente se punha e junto dela, as cabeças das pessoas que acreditavam poder mais uma vez erguer-se para um novo dia, quando ele retornar-se de sua viagem para o outro lado do planeta.

Eles não eram tolos a ponto de pensar que a estrela poderia desaparecer, assim de uma hora para outra.

Eles eram espertos de mais para isso.

No alto da mais alta torre, o guardião apenas vigiava, o sorriso que se passou por seus lábios cor de carmim era maldoso e assustador, mas a jovem que o acompanhava não o percebeu. Ela carregava consigo uma caixa, seus olhos sem foco aguardavam uma resposta daquele que era seu líder.

Ele não a respondeu, pegou a caixa saindo em direção ao hangar onde uma nave o esperava, a jovem ficou para trás, sozinha, de pé, no lugar onde findaria sua curta vida. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto enquanto recobrava sua memória, as lembranças, o falso amor, a dor que sentia pelo engano, a dor da traição, do abandono e a vergonha de ter sido tão tola.

Ele entrou na nave, dentro dela quatro jovens em um tubo, imersas em um liquido esquisito que aos poucos alterava suas formas para que pudessem se adequar melhor ao mundo onde iriam viver.

Viver, para lutar.

Ele entrou em uma câmara, precisava retornar ao seu antigo corpo, seu verdadeiro corpo. Antes retirou de dentro da caixa quatro cristais, estranhos objetos brilhantes e coloridos que colocou em cada uma de suas 'cobaias' como as chamou em sua própria mente doentia enquanto punha-se a dormir com um sorriso a estampar seu rosto.

A máquina se abriu como o desabrochar de uma flor, cada uma de suas pétalas uma mini nave, onde jaziam os corpos em tubos. O ruído não despertou ninguém em nenhuma das casas, nem mesmo nas naves.

A máquina lançou-se em direção ao espaço, seu miolo, uma bomba em ignição, que impulsionou as naves para fora de Nebula, do sistema solar e finalmente de Andrômeda. Junto com a explosão o impacto assassino e destruidor de uma bomba nuclear.

O planeta não mais existia.

* * *

><p>Terra – Ano atual<p>

O planeta era diferente, esquisito cheio de gente, quente e até mesmo parecia menor. Tinha notado a diferença em seu corpo, para se adaptar melhor ao planeta deles, ele dizia.

As pessoas eram diferentes do que ela pensava, não pareciam perigosas, na verdade haviam muitas crianças, ela gostava de crianças apesar de raramente ter visto uma em seu planeta natal, uma forma de nos enganar, ele dizia.

Era estranho não se sentir rejeitada e poder se sentir mais livre, a forma como pensava, as roupas que vestia, eles mentem, ele dizia.

Sinceramente ela já estava ficando cansada do que ele dizia.

Estavam naquele planeta para destruir pessoas que aparentemente enviaram uma sonda espacial a alguns anos luz atrás, a sonda possuía imagens, sons, outras coisas mais as quais retratavam a vida do planeta e sua evolução tecnológica.

Ele a decodificou, como sendo uma mensagem de guerra. De destruição e de terror a todos aqueles que não se curvassem diante de seus desejos. Anos luz atrás elas saíram do planeta em missão de paz para conversar com tais criaturas.

A noite ela acordou e viu a explosão de seu planeta, enquanto rapidamente sua nave de proteção cruzava o espaço de sua galáxia e finalmente entrava naquele intitulado via-lactea.

A dor da lembrança de rostos queridos que não mais estariam a espera de seu retorno fez uma lagrima escapar seus olhos e ir se juntar aos fluidos que estavam no tanque.

Era um planeta esquisito, com coisas esquisitas. Ela tinha um trabalho, tinham de fingirem serem pessoas daquele lugar novo e estranho. Além disso tinham de encontrar pessoas a quem acreditassem poder salvar.

Um exercito de três para cada ciclo elementar, um exercito de doze para formar.

_A questão é onde, encontrar pessoas que valesse apena salvar._

* * *

><p>Bom, o capítulo que eu devia acabou saindo um pouco depois do que eu pensei, mas do jeito que eu imaginava, bem polêmico e interessante.<p>

Interessante porque dá para ver vários aspectos que eu vou abordar na fic, sendo eles: as características especiais de cada personagem, ou seja, como eu penso nela, que é mais ou menos o que eu vou aprontar com as personagens. - Não se preocupem porque quando eu arrumar as fichas que eu quero, vou enviar essas características para as donas das fichas também, quero ajudinha de vocês, não sobre o futuro de vocês, mas o futuro do grupo conforme a missão especial de cada uma.

Outro aspecto interessante é que dá para ver quem é o vilão, o que ele fez e como ele pretende agir, então fiquem espertas com _ele_.

Outro aspecto interessante, para quem viu a ficha da 'P' - para quem não viu ela segue na edição do próximo capitulo, ou seja, da ficha - é que revela algumas coisas sobre ela.

A parte polêmica é a parte que mostra um pouco da vida das pessoas de Nebula, e mostra mais ou menos como é a vida das meninas aqui na terra, as desconfianças de uma delas por parte de seu líder e o plano dele.

A parte chata é que não vai mais ser tão difícil assim descobrir que ele é e ganhar surpresinha.

* * *

><p>Para senhorita lilly que me manda PM's dizendo coisas que eu quero muito ouvir, como 'lista enorme de pares' obrigada e realmente muito bom saber que está gostando da fic, você ficou em dúvida e estava esperando um cap. para entender das sailor e como elas viviam no planeta delas, está aí, agora se você vai querer me matar por causa desse vilão é outra história.<p> 


	3. fichas novamente abertas

Termos técnicos da história e ficha.

Bom antes de tudo fica aqui registrado que: 12 – doze – vagas estão abertas para seleção por PM. Essas vagas são para amazonas de ouro branco e quatro sailor, sendo elas _**especificamente.**_

_Sailor: Touro, Gêmeos, Virgem, Libra;_

_Amazonas: Áries, Câncer, Leão, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário, Peixes._

Essas são as únicas fichas que podem ter qualquer conhecimento com o conteúdo discutido pelos animes, sendo esse conhecimento especifico de cada uma de suas 'áreas de atuação'. Ou seja:

* * *

><p>Fichas de amazonas podem conter: traços sobre cosmo, cosmo desperto, armaduras, santuários e divindades. – O que é meio obvio visando o fato de que já foram treinadas e já possuem uma armadura.<p>

Essas fichas não podem conter nenhum dado sobre: Tóquio de Cristal, gatos falantes, transformadores, alienígenas, ou qualquer coisa muito especifica do mundo de sailor moon.

Dizer que já foi fã dos tree lights não é problema já eles eram famosos no Japão. Dizer que já viu uma sailor quando era mais nova não é nenhum problema, já que elas existiram no Japão como heroínas.

Mas vamos manter, por favor, um pouco da questão da coerência, as sailor nunca foram filmadas, então não inventa que viu as sailor na internet, que fica muito exagerado por nada. As fichas das amazonas são para seguir o padrão da história de saint seiya, e em nada é necessário conhecer as guerreiras da lua ou seus associados.

Outro detalhe altamente importante é: vocês não conhecem os cavaleiros, eles morreram antes de vocês chegarem ao santuário e as mestras de vocês querem manter distância de qualquer lembrança deles. Se escolherem, por exemplo, alguma amazona da obra original, não é algo necessário e podem perfeitamente bem, desde que bem explicado treinar sozinha, ou criar uma amazona de outra constelação.

Então vocês não são apaixonadas pelos rapazes, ele não vai se lembrar de vocês e acima de tudo, vocês na base teórica também não deveriam estar interessadas neles, já que quando o santuário era responsabilidade deles, amazonas usavam máscaras e eram vistas a um nível inferior, até mesmo por aspirantes.

* * *

><p>Fichas das sailor podem conter: Traços sobre transformadores, espaço, alienígenas – uma vez que estas fechadas não são humanas e já possuem transformadores.<p>

Diferente dos inimigos comuns vocês vieram de outra galáxia, então vocês não conhecem Tóquio de Cristal, nem os gatos falantes, tão pouco a identidade das sailor, ou quantas são. O máximo que essas personagens em especial sabem sobre isso é: existem guerreiras poderosas que há algum tempo não são vistas no planeta, o que pode significar um pequeno conflito. Mas elas também não sabem quantas são exatamente.

Elas também possuem um conhecimento sobre o planeta de fogo e seus aliados, uma vez que elas tiveram de passar por esses planetas e consequentemente foram seguidas. Não necessariamente elas pararam nesses planetas ou conhecem qualquer um dos personagens que as estão seguindo, muito pelo contrário.

Outro detalhe importante é que elas desejam destruir a raça humana para poder viver no planeta. – Muito clichê já que muitos ou quase todos os filmes de invasão alienígena eles querem destruir a raça humana, mas só para manter o contesto geral.

Como na ficha de amazonas, as sailor não têm de seguir o padrão saint seiya, muito pelo contrário já que não conhecem nada a cerca do planeta onde foram parar além do obvio: muita água, pessoas inteligentes que podem ser um problema, fauna e flora interessante, os detalhes básicos pelo qual todo mundo quer invadir a terra e destruir os humanos.

* * *

><p>Finalmente as fichas abertas: Elas são civis comuns, normais, como eu, você, sua mãe, avó e todo mundo normal. Ou seja, elas não conhecem cosmo, não sabem de alienígenas, gatos falantes, transformadores, Tóquio de Cristal e etc. Pessoas que desejarem escrever que são gregas e nasceram em Rodorio tentando burlar essa pequena regra, eu vou simplesmente ignorar, uma vez que a vila também fica escondida.<p>

As pessoas em especial não sabem que possuem cosmo energia, elas podem até se sentir diferentes e atraídas ou ter certo bem estar maior quando estão em certo ambiente que pode vir a ser o elemento dominante do cosmo delas, mas isso não deve significar propriamente o cosmo. Fichas com qualquer detalhe parecido com cosmo ativo, ou desperto eu também vou ignorar.

Finalmente os rapazes, lembrando que os tree ligths eram cantores, eles estão livres para dizer que era fã e tal. Mas visando o fato de que os cavaleiros viviam no santuário a pelo menos 10 anos antes da guerra santa, e Jamiel é quase inaccessível sem cosmo, não pode dizer que conheciam qualquer um deles, até o Aldebaran que já vivia há muito tempo na Grécia está vetado. Fichas com traços do tipo eu vou ignorar.

Em outras palavras, as meninas escolhidas nas fichas abertas são pessoas comuns, que ainda vão ser treinadas para receber armaduras ou que foram selecionadas de modo especial pelas estranhas vindas do espaço. Apenas e tão somente isso.

* * *

><p>Pretendo postar pelo menos uma ficha hoje e no próximo capítulo que deve sair pelo menos segunda. São eles o grande mestre, o chefão dos invasores e uma outra ficha comum, para caso vocês queriam mandar outras fichas, eu não pretendo restringir quantidade por pessoa, mas vou dar preferência àquelas que ainda não estiverem participando.<p>

Só para avisar mais uns mínimos detalhes interessantes, afetam a vida das amazonas, mas com relação à sailor moon é bem relax.

1)Saori abandonou o santuário por cinco anos depois da morte dos cavaleiros, então as amazonas perderam a fé na deusa da guerra e voltaram a cultuar a deusa caçadora Ártemis.

2)Mesmo sendo 'amazonas da lua' elas não conhecem as 'guerreiras da lua'.

3)Elas não usam máscaras e existe uma construção nova das doze casas na vila das amazonas onde elas moram.

4)A Rini e a Diana nasceram nessa época, possuem apenas 3 anos. Mit e Haruka também tiveram dois filhos, um casal, sendo que cada uma gerou um. – Achei que ia ficar fofinho, pois quero fazer algumas coisas com as crianças.

5)Se você não gosta da Saori e quer deixar isso claro na sua ficha, fique livre para isso. Se você gosta pelo menos um pouquinho, também pode colocar isso.

6)Quem for escolhido como personagem 'comum' pode ficar sossegado que vai ter um tempinho longo para treinar e tal.

7)Como dito anteriormente os star voltaram e trouxeram amigos, mas eu não sei como fazer esses amigos, se quiserem dar dicas de personagens de outros animes para fazer adaptação para par, fico grata.

* * *

><p>Modelo de ficha para a fanfic<p>

Lembrando que:

1)As vagas para amazonas e sailors – que conhecem e já pertencem a esse "mundo heróico", devem enviar fichas por PM.

2)As outras vagas são para pessoas "normais", ou seja, elas não conhecem cosmo, tão pouco Tóquio de Cristal. Vou ignorar as fichas que tiverem esse tipo de informação.

3)Segue abaixo três exemplos de fichas, uma amazona, uma sailor e uma "comum" ou simplesmente civil.

4)Duvidas podem ser tiras por PM a qualquer momento.

5)Serão 24 vagas, 12 fechadas e 12 abertas. Pretendo escolher as fichas, então podem enviar quantas fichas quiserem e quando eu escolher as que vão entrar na fic eu fecho as mesmas. Isso também vale para as fichas fechadas.

Favor ficarem atentas ao comentário acima e nas descrições anteriores

**Nome Completo**

**Idade ¹**

**Nacionalidade ²**

**Aparência ³**

**Personalidade**

**Vaga ¹**

**Porque decidiu aceitar essa 'missão'? ²**

**Histórico ³**

**Par ¹**

**O que espera do relacionamento ²**

**O que gosta de fazer nas horas vagas?**

**O que gostaria de fazer se fosse uma pessoa normal? ¹**

**Coisas mais a acrescentar?**

* * *

><p>¹ - Entre 18 e 28 anos, em sua grande maioria são personagens humanas e os que não são também devem respeitar essa regra. <em><strong>Lembrando que todos os personagens de fichas abertas são humanos.<strong>_

² - O lugar onde nasceu, favor adequarem dados como: nome e aparência, não são necessários colocar sobrenome e nome em caso de personagens asiáticos.

³ - Pode ser link de imagem. As sailor invasoras também possuem aparência humana. Cabelos coloridos - estilo anime mesmo, rosa, azul, etc - são visto como comuns igualmente cores de olhos.

¹ - Especificar a armadura, transformador desejado. Favor colocar apenas _**uma **_opção, já que podem ser feitas mais fichas. - Uma vez que são vagas para signos, não é necessário colocar data de nascimento, mas se desejar podem ficar avontade

² - Em sailor moon a Serena é a primeira a não gostar da vida de heroína, não é necessário se sentir feliz em nenhumas das duas situações, desde que você saiba explicar porque decidiu continuar na 'causa' mesmo assim.

³ - Favor lembrar que, as personagens civis, não conhecem cosmo ou Tóquio de Cristal, e as sailor não sabem das amazonas e vice-versa. _**Fichas que não respeitarem esse detalhe eu vou ignorar.**_

¹ - Favor colocar mais de uma opção; Como eu não sei ainda o que vou fazer com as fichas dos outros stars, podem mandar dicas, imagens e etc. Se você desejar enviar o perfil de um personagem de outro anime, também pode rolar uma adaptação, favor mandar mais de uma opção.

² - Geralmente a pergunta é "o que você acha dele, e o que ele acha de você", mas prefiro ficar mais livre para escrever os relacionamentos. Então escrever aqui como você desejaria que fosse o relacionamento de um modo geral, tipo o que está escrito nos exemplos.

¹ - Geralmente as sailor têm sonhos, como a Amy, por exemplo, que queria ser medica.

* * *

><p>Exemplo 1<p>

Amazona

Nome Completo –_ P, ela nunca deixou ninguém saber o nome verdadeiro dela, mas elas podem usar P como apelido carinhoso – essa é uma personagem especial, que no futuro vocês vão entender o porquê disso. Então por favor, coloquem um nome aqui._

Idade - _24 anos_

Nacionalidade - _França_

Aparência ³ - _Assim como seu nome, raramente ela foi vista sem seu corpo completamente coberto por uma capa longa e igualmente seu capuz, dizem que apenas sua mestra sabe sua real aparência, apesar do choque quando ela é questionada sobre isso. – Observação, essa é uma personagem especial que mais tarde eu vou explicar o porquê, então coloquem uma aparência e se não quiserem descrever uma imagem também vale._

Personalidade – _Comunicativa e dinâmica, adora conversar com todo mundo sobre todos os tipos de assuntos, isso também proporciona a ela a possibilidade de entender melhor suas companheiras e resolver problemas relacionados ao santuário. Às vezes pode parecer um pouco distante, vagar em seus próprios pensamentos é uma ação executada com freqüência a algum tempo, talvez por causa da proximidade da nova guerra ou até mesmo outros assuntos os quais não acredita ser possível compartilhar com 'suas garotas', como geralmente chama as jovens amazonas. Apesar da 'paciência de diamante', ela também possuí seus momentos de 'inferno astral', e são nesses momentos que demonstra as pessoas ao seu redor o porquê de a vila das amazonas ainda ser o ponto mais alto da organização atual do santuário. _

Vaga – _Atual mestra das amazonas/ vulgo grande mestre_

Porque decidiu aceitar essa 'missão'? – _Tendo sido encontrada por Shina ainda na faculdade por causa de seu cosmo e treinada pela mesma desde então, ela acreditava estar fazendo o melhor para todos. Havia também a vergonha e o medo da reprovação por parte de seu pai no caminho que ela desejava tomar em sua vida, ser treinada para entender melhor o seu poder interior deu a ela uma oportunidade de crescer e de se abrir para o mundo, ser mais independente. _

_Aceitar a missão de grande mestre era uma coisa natural para todos ao seu redor. Mediante seu duro treinamento com a amazona de prata, mais ainda por sua própria determinação em ajudar as pessoas da vila e tentar recobrar um pouco da dignidade e da esperança que elas tinham naquele lugar._

Histórico – Nascida na cidade de Versalhes, filha de um importante casal empreendedor de arte ela cresceu entre o luxo da burguesia francesa. Tendo seu pai Alonso no decorrer dos anos adquirido o prestigio político da cidade em um cargo pequeno. Tinha apenas 5 anos quando tudo ao seu redor se transformou em um verdadeiro caos.

Fora nessa mesma idade que seu cosmo despertou fino e desajeitado pela primeira vez, tinha uma grande habilidade com plantas, sentia-se feliz perto delas, junto delas, e podia fazê-las crescer. Isso era para algumas pessoas um dom, mas para algumas outras pessoas era esquisito, suspeito, até mesmo assustador. Sua falta de controle levou sua irmã mais nova à morte, quando acidentalmente fez uma planta venenosa atingir-lhe no rosto. O choque fez com que ela se punisse proibindo a si mesma de se aproximar da natureza que tanto amava.

Com o possível escândalo sobre a morte do pequeno bebê, Alonso precisava esconder a verdade de tudo e de todos, colocando a criança em um internato na Itália, onde ela desenvolveu o talento da pintura.

Mais tarde, porém ela retornou a França, finalmente tomando conhecimento de seu irmão mais novo, que também tinha agora seu posto como herdeiro principal, sendo para o "bem de todos, depois do que aconteceu", e também uma grande oportunidade para a carreira de seu pai.

Tentando recuperar o amor de seu pai, já com 15 anos ela se subjugava a todos os seus desejos e caprichos, pintar para caridade, sair com filhos de políticos importantes, mas sem nunca conseguir a aceitação que desejava. Até que novamente aconteceu, despertou seu cosmo.

Uma festa, comemoração de sua entrada na faculdade de artes, convidados mil, oportunidades mil para uma boa relação política, até mesmo um firmamento mais intimo entre sua filha e a de um conhecido. Odiava-o. Mil vezes, odiava-o. Não tinha liberdade, vontades, sonho, não tinha vida. Tudo era para ele, por ele, do jeito dele. Estava cansada, irritada, zangada. E como todos sabem não se pode controlar a natureza quando ela está raivosa.

Havia espinhos, galhos, era. O tronco de uma árvore simplesmente partiu um carro esporte novo ao meio. "E depois desse estranho ataque da natureza a sua residência o político Alonso decidiu para o bem de seus filhos que eles saíssem da cidade até que tudo fosse resolvido", e ela retornou ao escuro da Itália onde podia pintar e ser esquecida por todos que ela odiava.

Par – Até o momento essa personagem não possui par, apesar de ter planos para ela mais tarde, nenhum dos rapazes está ocupado por causa desta personagem.

O que espera do relacionamento – Alguém com quem possa ser sincera, que não tenha medo dela e acima de tudo em que ela possa confiar. Pelo fato de ter sofrido bastante tentando ser alguém que não era para agradar os outros ela pode demorar a confiar em alguém tão abertamente. Deseja ser admirada por seus feitos, sem ser criticada por suas escolhas só porque não agradam a 'sociedade em que está inserida'.

O que gosta de fazer nas horas vagas? – Pintar, caminhar na praia, conhecer novas pessoas, conversar com pessoas mais velhas e tentar aprender com elas, principalmente por causa de sua posição e as implicações que a opinião dessas pessoas pode acrescentar ao seu trabalho.

O que gostaria de fazer se fosse uma pessoa normal? – Terminar a faculdade de artes e se tornar restauradora, preferencialmente se não tiver verba política envolvida nessa restauração.

* * *

><p>Novamente a "P" é uma personagem especial, algumas pessoas mais espertas podem tirar sua própria conclusão sobre a real identidade dela, mas acho difícil acertarem, já que seria uma suposição muito boa.<p>

Desde já deixo uma pequena proposta - a pessoa que adivinhar que é a P ganha um prêmio especial. Olha só é tudo com P. ^^


End file.
